


Log In?

by Stariceling



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blues always turns away as soon as the battle is done. Rockman wants to see more of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Log In?

**Author's Note:**

> Just pointless drabbles, but I like the wistful nature of them

He was always looking at Blues’s back. The way his hair would flick out and settle when he turned briskly away, Rockman knew that motion by heart. All because the first thing Blues did after a battle was to turn away from him. Always.

When Rockman stepped up behind Blues, and touched his hands to that solid back, it was enough to glimpse his profile. Rockman studied the strong curve of his jaw, the surprised shape of his lips. A glint of light off the dark visor hid his eyes.

Then, with a rush of data, Blues had logged out.

* * *

The soft touch of another navi leaning against his back hadn’t come as a surprise, though he had only ever touched or been touched by Rockman while fighting or protecting each other. What had startled him, enough to make him pause, was the way Rockman looked at him.

Blues hadn’t known how to respond to that gaze. It felt as if Rockman was trying to look through his armor. As if he was trying to touch some secret part of Blues with his eyes alone.

That look left Blues not knowing how to respond. What could Rockman see in him?


End file.
